


The Eighth Heroine

by linkedandferal (fanficsandferal)



Series: Linked Universe Babes [34]
Category: Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity (Video Game), Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Splitting, Wild (Linked Universe)-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:41:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26993821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficsandferal/pseuds/linkedandferal
Summary: Link stared in horror.
Relationships: Twilight & Wild (Linked Universe)
Series: Linked Universe Babes [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644811
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	The Eighth Heroine

**Author's Note:**

> this was based on L1 being dumbasses. including me

Wild stared down across Hyrule Field. The land was healing but there was something dark about this land. He couldn’t place it. The Heroes were standing around, crows cawing in the distance. Sky had sustained an injury and Wild was looking for a safe place. Besides the castle, which was still riddled with monsters even after Ganon’s Demise. It was dangerous to come out at night. 

Wild sighed, Ganon’s influence still riddled the land and the Hero couldn’t figure out why. Flora has tried, Impa, Purah, hell, he went to Robbie, just for answers. They didn’t have any leads on what was causing this. 

“Are you good, Champion?” Hyrule asked. Wild looked over at the shorter. Green eyes stared into his. The Champion paused. There was something so overly familiar about Hyrule- why here? Why now? 

What was going on? 

“I’m- fine.” Wild lied and looked back out at the land. It was still beautiful despite the damage. 

“This land has seen war,” Warriors spoke. The man was experienced, after all. Wild nodded. 

“I don’t remember much about this land,” Wild sighed. His eyes drift over to the woods, where he saw Legend in the distance. His eyes fogged over and his mind turned to a different place. The others quickly notice and Twilight sits the Champion down. 

“It happened again?” Time murmured. 

“I wonder why,” Four hummed while wrapping Sky’s arm. 

Link stood in front of an army; clutching onto the Master Sword like his life depended on it. 

And perhaps it did. 

On the opposite stood a figure dressed in black. Their hood draped to the floor and the person looked up. 

Sunken eyes with light eyeliner in the bottom waterline. Their face twisted into a terrible grin, and Link flinched. He’s never seen anything like this. He straightened up again. Their forehead held a circlet with a horrifying eye. They had a long strip of their hair. What struck Link as odd was their seemingly bright green eyes. 

“Who are you?!” The Princess ordered beside him. Link glanced over at her. Her stance was tall, but she seemed just as unnerved as him. Impa was beside her, tightening her gauntlets. Crows were going off above them, Link paid it no mind. The Egguardian was beside him, slowly becoming tenser as the staring contest drew on. 

Robbie and Purah were together, working on a nearby shrine. It was odd. Why would whoever this is, be here with no one? 

“My name?” Their soft yet teasing voice rang out. Link swallowed thickly, sparing a glance at the two researchers. 

“My name is Ghirayugavaatiganoncorpsedownfallduoeighthheroinelegendsparkyboomboommanmajorazantskullkidmenacinglizarddinkhyliademisesamhappymasksalesmantingleimpagroosenavitatletaelbeedlemaloooccoosheerowkaeporalink- Or, as the Gerudo know me, The Eighth Heroine, Ghirahim Sam Yuga Vaati. Or Sam for short.” 

Link stared in what felt like horror. Such a long name for a small person. How did they get so many names? Zelda beside him faltered as well, even Purah and Robbie looked over. 

“Why are you here?” Impa hissed. Sam looked over and laughed. 

“Silly girl, I want that!” He pointed to Link. Link himself blinked. He didn’t want to go with the crazy person! Zelda was vocally against it. 

“You’re not getting him!” Zelda called out stepping forward, Sam rolled their green eyes. 

“Not him, stupid Princess, _that_!” He pointed more down and Link looked. 

_Oh, the Master Sword_ , Link thought blinking. Then he got pissed and looked up, glaring at Sam. 

“Oh, hell no!” Zelda yelled out. Sam raised their sword with a smirk. 

A bright light came from them and in their place, stood three... _Sam’s?_ Link believes he has seen it all. 

One Sam stood in the middle. They had fluffy white hair that framed half their face. A diamond earring dangled down their right ear. They had dark red eyeliner below their eyes with pale lipstick. Their eye color was black, and Link swears he seems some feathers. Their nose bridge was thin but spreads into huge nostrils. They wore a bodysuit with the cape from before, their mouth had four corner cuts. 

The one to the right of them had long, brown hair. Their eyes were red and had an ethereal aspect to them. They had a huge eye right in the middle of their forehead. They had orange lips and wore darkened clothing, the sleeves going around their middle finger. They had a smile like someone who knows all of your secrets. Their mouth protruded out like a lizard. 

The third one to the left of the first Sam was pale. Very pale, they had blond hair down in dreads. Their eyes were the same green from before. They were also shorter, wearing a crop top and red shorts. Link shivered softly. They had a straight-up beak and held a staff, they wear a bracelet that shines purple. Their skin wrinkled. 

Link’s eyes widen in horror as they all three come at him. 

Wild gasps and looks around frantically. 

“Back with us?” Twilight asked, fingering a pan flute. Wild nodded quietly. “Want to talk about it?” 

“No,” Wild shook his head, “No...” 

Twilight nodded and Wild finally looks over at the others. He knew why Hyrule was so familiar. 

“You ruined Hyrule,” Wild gasped, “You’re the reason I died!” 

He attempted to stand up but Twilight held him down. 

“No.” 

Beside them, Warriors sighs. 

“War... War changes people.” 


End file.
